Many Moons
by Lobotomy Myo
Summary: She was taken from her parents at birth. Brought up as an 'Android'. When she and her friends are sold to the Hosts, what mayhem will follow these tough-exterior, prodigious androids? HostsxOC: Main Pairing: HikaruxOcxKaoru


**Many Moons**

**Summary: She was taken from her parents at birth. Brought up as an 'Android'. When she and her friends are sold to the Hosts, what mayhem will follow these tough-exterior, prodigious androids? And why is Frankee so beautifully depressing? Will the twins help her retrace her bloodline?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. I own Frankee, her friends, and the plot. The lyrics/song goes to Janelle Monae – Many Moons**

* * *

><p><em>Frankee-Love Valentine<em>

_-Age: 21_

_-Status: Android _

_-Hair: Brown with Blonde tips_

_-Eyes: Burgundy-Red  
><em>

_-Skin: Porcelain white_

_-Likes: Dancing, Music, Singing, Sweets, Reading, and Writing_

_-Dislikes: Rude people, the outdoors, too-tightly fitted clothes and womanizers_

_Ming Lee_

_-Age: 21_

_-Status:Android_

_-Hair:Dirty Blonde_

_-Eyes:Hazel_

_-Skin:Sun-Kissed_

_-Likes:Sweets, Candy, Strawberries, gifts, and people who like sweets._

_-Dislikes:People who don't like sweets, or hurt her friends_

_Jahnny Money_

_-Age: 21_

_-Status: Android_

_-Hair: Black with red dots_

_-Skin: Pale_

_-Likes: Reading, Writing, Watching, and Getting dressed up_

_-Dislikes: People who harm her friends_

_Charlotte Deudaux_

_-Age: 21_

_-Status: Android_

_-Hair: Blonde_

_-Skin: Pale_

_-Likes: When people smile, and are happy._

_-Dislikes: When she can't figure out her own problems._

_Emily Ayanako_

_-Age: 21_

_-Status: Android_

_-Hair: Dark Brown_

_-Skin: Pale_

_-Likes: Reading, writing, working silently._

_-Dislikes: Noisy people (besides her friends), over dramatic women, and womanizer_

**..::Prologue::..**

I was being auctioned. Me and about twenty-five-hundred other girls. They dressed us up in the most flattering, and hinting clothing and people bid on us. Which they wanted to take home forever. We weren't maids per-say, we weren't slaves either, what they called us were androids. We were hand-picked at birth. The prettiest out of the bunch. We were taught ways to be lovely little ladies, with manners, and the most tamed of girls.

We went to only the most private and elite schools. We were all together, only creating bonds with those who were also going to be auctioned off. All of us picked at birth, some auctioned off before 21, which was the legal number. And sometimes, the girls' parents fought for them and won. Some of the girls were even picked up from orphanages and off the streets. We were all taught the same things.

I had made a few friends here. Ming, Emily, Jahnny, and Charlotte, they were the closest. And as Lady Renge said, the prettiest, she made us into a group. She called us her "Little Beauties". She said we chose well, we all shared one thing in common, infinite beauty, and that is the reason we were being auctioned. Lady Renge said that if she hadn't hand-picked us that she would be entirely happy for the men we fell for. She was the master of us, The Show-Droids. She brought me to a dressing room with my name on it, she told me to get Dressed, go to hair and make-up. I put on a white button-up shirt, a black tie, a white one-button jacket with black cuffs and collar. I wore long black tuxedo bottoms, with black and white shoes. I went to hair and make-up, and they brushed my hair back and styled it into an elegant bun as they gave me a black hat. I ran over to Lady Renge she gave me a thumbs up and told me to sing tonight.

Lady Haruhi was on the stage, introducing the Metropolis Annual Android Auction. She was wearing her hair in a distinct fashion, and had a long tight-fitted black dress. She was talking to the audience and as she introduced me, I ran on stage and the band started playing.

_Voo-do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do (x3)_

_We're dancing free but we're stuck here underground_

_And everybody's trying to figure their way out._

_Hey, Hey, Hey, all we ever wanted to say_

_Was chased, erased and then thrown away,_

_And day to day we live in a daze_

Jahnny went down first. She was dressed in a pinstriped suit, similar to mine, she made no contact with anyone. She walked as if she knew what was going on. Much like Lady Renge had taught her. She was bought, by as Lady Haruhi would say 'Tall, dark, and handsome.' He nodded his head as Jahnny turned around and walked back down the isle.

_We march all around til' the sun goes down, like children_

_(Like Children)_

_Broken dreams, no sunshine, endless crime, we long for freedom!_

_(For Freedom)_

_You're free but in your mind, your freedom's in a bind!_

I was feeling more, and more into the song. I started rocking a little bit, dancing, the men behind me loosened up as-well. They were the male Androids. We started swaying until I caught the vibe. It's like Emily would say, I caught the Holy Ghost. I unbuttoned my jacket, and threw it into the audience some girl caught it and the bid on me had risen about 20%.

_Oh, make it rain. Ain't a thang in the sky to fall_

_(That silver bullet's in your hand, and the war's heating up!)_

_And when the truth goes BANG the shouts splatter out._

_(Revolutionize your lives and find a way out!)_

_And when you're growing down instead of growing up_

_(You gotta ooh, ah, ah, like a panther!)_

_Tell me are you bold enough to reach for love?_

_(Na, Na, Na!)_

Ming was walking down now, past Jahnny. She had on a black tuxedo top, a bright yellow vest, with a striped button up. She had on black slacks, what Charlotte called a pimp-stick, and the same shoes Jahnny had. She tried to show off a little by acting fresh on stage. She reached the edge and bit her lip, as she turned caught one's eye and walked back down. She was bought, by the blonde with big brown eyes. I had to admit, I thought I knew why he chose her. She was small for her age, and so was he… it kind of worked, y'know?

_He lived in Section Ten,_

_He had a friend named Benjamin…_

_Fell away, fell Away, so then…_

Charlotte Walked down. Lady Renge had her walk with the Dalmatians. She had on a gray and white suit, kind of like the way the rest of us did. She had on a top hat, so she swerved her fingers around the base before catching the eye of a purple-eyed blonde as she walked back down. She was purchased as well. You could see a small fight break out about it, too.

_So strong, for so long_

_All I wanna do is sing my simple song_

_Square or round, rich or poor_

_At the end of the day and night all we want is more!_

_I keep my feet on solid ground_

_and use my wings when storms come around._

_I keep my feet on solid ground!_

_You're free but in your mind, your freedom's in a bind!_

Jane Lee, Lady Haruhi's favorite walked down. She was Lady Haruhi's favorite because she had that aura, and that fondness that made you attracted to her. She was always so smart, and simple. Kind of like Lady Haruhi, Jane was purchased by Lady Haruhi, you could see it because her eyes flashed with happiness for a moment, and as fast as is appeared it disappeared and she walked back down the isle.

_Oh, make it rain. Ain't a thang in the sky to fall_

_(That silver bullet's in your hand, and the war's heating up!)_

_And when the truth goes BANG the shouts splatter out._

_(Revolutionize your lives and find a way out!)_

_And when you're growing down instead of growing up_

_(You gotta ooh, ah, ah, like a panther!)_

_Tell me are you bold enough to reach for love?_

_(Na, Na, Na!)_

Zossa walked down. Zossa was the one we all disliked most. She had a pretty face, but she had a bad attitude. She was cocky, and forceful. Almost like a vindictive dictator. She just had that evil aura. It explains why only Lady Renge could work with her.

Suzie walked down next, she was dressed like she was about to go horseback riding. She was being all attractive and kind of alluring. I saw a redheaded woman lean over to her boyfriend and whisper 'I want one'. He lifted his button and pressed it. Suzie got to the end of the isle made an amazingly sexy face before turning and going back down it. She was purchased as well.

The beat stopped a little, and I slowed down the lyrics to match the beat.

_Civil Rights, Civil War_

_Hood Rat, Crack Whore_

_Carefree, Night Club_

_Closet Drunk, Bathtub_

_Outcast, Weirdo_

_Stepchild, Freak Show_

_Black Girl, Bad Hair_

_Broad Nose, Cold Stare_

_Tap Shoes, Broadway_

_Tuxedo, Holiday_

_Creative Black, Love Song_

_Stupid Words, Erased Song_

_Gun Shots, Orange House_

_Dead man walking with a dirty mouth_

_Spoiled Milk, Stale Bread_

_Welfare, Bubonic Plague_

_Record Deal, Light Bulb_

_Keep back kid not a corporate thug_

_Breast Cancer, Common Cold_

_HIV, Lost Hope_

_Overweight, Self-Esteem_

_Misfit, Broken Dream_

_Fish Tank, Small Bowl_

_Closed Mind, Dark Hold_

_Cyber Girl, Droid Control_

_Get away now they're trying to steal your soul_

_Microphone, One Stage, _

_Tomboy, Out Rage_

_Street Fight, Bloody War_

_Instigators, Third Floor_

_Promiscuous Child, Broken Dream_

_STD, Quarantine_

_Heroin User, Coke Head_

_Final Chapter, Death Bed_

_Plastic Sweat, Metal Skin_

_Metallic Tears, Mannequin_

_Carefree, Night Club_

_Closet Drunk, Bathtub_

_White House, Jim Crow_

_Dirty Lies, My Regards_

I was dancing, doing the moonwalk – backwards and forwards. The crowd was dancing along, fans were screaming and clapping. Emily walked down the isle in her aviator outfit and was purchased by a man with dark hair, pale skin, and glasses. As soon as she hit the isle – BAM – she was sold.

_And when the world just treats you wrong_

_Just come with me, and I'll take you home_

_No need to pack a bag._

_Who put your life in the danger zone?_

_You running dropping like a rolling stone_

_No time to pack a bag_

_You just cant stop your hurt from hanging on_

_The old man dies, then a baby's born._

_Chan, chan, chan, change your life._

_And when the world just treats you wrong_

_Just come with us and we'll take you home._

_Shan, Shan, Shan, Shan-Gri La…_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na…_

I was the last to be sold, and to two red headed twins who looked bored out of their minds. They had amber eyes, and as they eyed me they glanced at each other and mouthed. "We have a new toy."

* * *

><p>This is just the prologue! I hope you liked it! The song is; Many Moons By Janelle Monae. the lyrics and names, and outfit content came from her video. I do not own anything except Frankee and the plot.<p> 


End file.
